A Tale of Love & Blood Bags
by MsHufflepuffGirl
Summary: Demona Blackenburry is a Vampire Slayer one of the best of her kind, when she gets a call from her estranged "Uncle" Damon about the Originals, she jumps at the chance to finally hunt them down. Though when she meets Kol Mikaelson, a cocky, arrogant Vampire, he ends up taking her breath away. Can he stop her killing his family? Or will she destroy him herself? Rated T
1. Meeting Demona

Summary: Demona Blackenburry is a Vampire Slayer, one of the best of her kind. When she gets a call from Damon, to try and help him kill the Originals, she jumps at the chance, she then meets Kol Mikaelson, a Vampire that takes her breath away, can she save his life, or will she destroy him herself? (Btw I am British, so sorry if I spell some stuff differently!)

Chapter One: Meeting Demona and Blood Bags

Prologue

Looking through her files of the Originals she sighs, 5 years she has been searching for them, searching for the person that killed her brother and it always leads to Mystic Falls, she hates that town, she was born there and died there, she never wanted to go back. 16 years old and she had the maturity and respect as someone twice her age. "Arhhh!" she screams, letting her body loose and smacking her head against the hard mahogany table below her. Her phone rings with the annoying but catchy song by LMFAO 'Sexy and I Know It', she reaches, only missing the phone by and centimeter and falls, crashing to the floor in a heap, this was not going to be a good day. Picking up the phone she says "Hello, Demona Blackenburry, what do you want?" It was Damon Salvatore, that stupid little vampire who couldn't seem to take the hint, "NO, I - What?" The Originals were in Mystic Falls, oh god! "Right away, yea? Seriously Salvatore I will stake yo -" He hanged up. Rushing out the door, stakes and vervain flying everywhere, she headed out to Mystic Falls, not knowing what was going to await her there.

DPOV

People flew past as I drove my little Beetle through this annoying little town, sometimes I wish I had never knew about vampires or Werewolves or even Hybrids, but where would my life be? This was something no one could even take away from me, that was the best thing about Vampire Slaying, they are heartless monsters, so I have no remorse what so ever. I rolled the window down, letting the fresh air in, it stank of Vampires. Vampires have a distinct smell of rotten fish; I wrinkled my nose at it, hoping it would go away soon, knowing in my subconscious that it never will. I pulled over at the nearest store one, to stock up on coffee and two to get info about the Mikaelsons and Salvatores, well you never know?

It was an old, worn down shop, but decent enough. I stepped in, dust was everywhere, I was starting to think this wasn't a shop anymore. I looked around the damp, dusty shelves, there were chocolate, biscuits, everything you would expect a shop to have even the Blood bags... WAIT BLOOD BAGS! I stepped back a bit. Blinking rapidly, hoping this was some sort of kids joke, I heard the cocking of a gun, dammit! "What are you doing with _my _blood bags", I've stepped right into a vampire's shop, Well Done Demona! I spun round, bringing my own gun up to the man's face. He was around 20 - 24, a cocky look on his face, he stank of Vampire. "Don't think I won't kill you, Vampire" I said angrily, he was starting to annoy me, that smug, cocky look on his face, acting like he owned me, arsehole! He stepped around me, placing his gun on the nearest shelf, I could feel his breath on my neck, him touching my left side with the upmost gentleness. I shivered and gasped, he had touched a sensitive spot, I felt like I needed that touch. He suddenly backed away, taking my gun with him, I felt dizzy without his touch. Finally he spoke, "I'm Kol Mikaelson, nice to meet you, I can see you are a bit flustered" I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, I was _not _ going to be flustered by this arse, I was not going to give him the satisfaction. "Thanks to see you have noticed, _Kol" _ I paused hoping he would notice the venom when I said his name. "Now can you tell me where the coffee is?" He smirked, his brown eyes dancing with excitement, it was like, he was fascinated by my presence. "Can you tell me your name?" He asked, still smirking like a mad-man. "I could..." I said, teasing him, I was actually quite enjoying this. "But I would rather die of thirst" I walked past him, brushing his shoulder as I went past. Taking a blood bag and some coffee with me.

Trying to find the Salvatore's house was impossible, there was so many houses that could have been theirs, but it was totally hidden away. I walked up, music could be heard, thrashing pop music. This was going to be a long day, a very long day. I knocked on the door. "DAMON! TURN THAT FUCKING MUSIC DOWN, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" I shouted, maybe a bit too loud. Damon opened the door a flash later, shirtless, I stood back taking in the monstrous site. "Jeez Salvatore, put a bloody shirt on, god!" I yelled at him, suddenly covering my eyes with my arm; I stank of that vampire, Kol. As soon as I closed my eyes, I could feel his breath on my neck and him touching my waist. Even though I knew it was an illusion. "Alright then, Dee" Damon said sighing, I had known him what? Ten years, and he still called me Dee. "It's Demona, Salvatore. I'm not Dee anymore" I said, I could feel the sadness and hurt in my voice, nothing had been the same since David died, my brother and when I was put in the system.

Damon let me inside, I followed him inside a huge room with stakes on the tables, they must have been the White Oak, it has different since the last time I was here, there was more light in everything, mostly in his eyes, those blue eyes that I had missed more than anything in the world, it was Elena, she made the difference that I never could, that was the past now, I am a vampire slayer, my only emotion towards them is hatred. It doesn't matter if they are friends or not. "So this is where you have been hiding for the past six years?" I said venomously, I couldn't help it, I blamed him for me going into the system. "Why the venom, _Demona_?" He replied with as much cockiness as Kol, in the shop. Somehow I couldn't stop comparing them, thinking about him. God, I was getting soppy. I hated when he was cocky like this, I wanted to see the real Damon, the somehow fun Damon. "What venom?" I said leaning with my arms crossed on the table, I meant business. "I'm here because of The Originals, not to make small talk" Damon speeded towards me, touching my cheek with his hand; I suddenly realized what I had done. I'd hurt his feelings. He looked deep into my eyes and said with the quietest and gentle voice that he used to coo me with as a child "What has happened to you Dee?" Ok, that touched a sad heartstring. I was weird to feel sad like this, just by one sentence, he was still stroking my cheek at this moment. I knew what had happened to that little girl playing Hide-and-Seek with him all those years ago, she had grown up, way to fast for him to take, I wasn't Dee anymore, I was strong, independent Demona, or so I thought. "She's grown up Damon" I breathed, I looked down to my knee high Converses, I couldn't stand to see the hurt in his eyes.

The day with Damon was difficult, we had argued, hugged, brought out the best in each other, and the worst, he was my Uncle Mamon, I called him that as a child. I missed that in my life. I looked straight ahead. A girl was standing at the bus stop, a walking stick like umbrella in hand, and a white dog beside her, she was talking to thin air, she was obviously a Witch. "Hey!" She said waving her umbrella at me. "I'm Hayley Finding, you must be Demona Blackenburry. I can tell by the stakes!" I was in shock, how did this girl know who and what I am. A Finding, eh? The Findings are powerful witches even more powerful than the Bennett's, and all of them are connected to Elijah Mikaelson in some way, yip, she is definitely his witch. "Yea, I am. You're a Finding, wow. I thought you would have an Original by your side!" I said, chuckling slightly. A dark shadow was by her side, standing at the bus stop with her. "I do" She replied grinning like a fool, I could feel my face fall as a young man stepped out, 20 - 24, brown hair, a cocky smile on his face...

"Kol" I breathed there was something about him that always surprised me, I don't know why. But he just does. "Hello... What did you say your name was?" he asked raising one of his eyebrows and leaning towards me. I smirked; he looked so youthful like this even though he is over a thousand years old. "I didn't" I said with a mouth full of attitude, I folded my arms across my chest as Hayley giggled at me. Kol suddenly sped over to be, coming in from behind. I felt the missed breath on my neck, he wiped away all the hair from one side of my neck. I breathed out with a huge gasp; I didn't realize I was holding my breath. Suddenly vampire slayer me kicked in and I spun round, stake up to Kol's neck in a flash. I leaned in to the side of his head "Don't. Touch. Me." I basically growled in his ear. I backed away slowly, seeing that I had not put on the desired effect, yes he was still standing there, but he still had that bloody grin on his face. "Oh, I do like pretty little things with sharp tongues" He said, walking over to me like he owned everything in sight, including me. "Well, I'm not pretty, and I _despise _boys with cocky attitudes" I said walking back towards him, we were nearly close enough to touch, two more inches and I would be in his arms, WHY WAS I EVEN THINKING LIKE THIS! He smirked, and Hayley cleared her throat loudly. "Well that is enough attitude for my week, tehe" She said sweetly, I looked round Kol to look at her, she was giving me _that_ look. I hated _that _look. She giggled again. "Come to dinner with us" She said smiling, linking her arm with Kol's. "Yes, Demona" He said, my mouth hang open. How did me know my name? "Come to dinner with us" Kol finished. I stuttered slightly. "H- How do you know my name?" They both smirked at me, you would think they were brother and sister, maybe this was a way to get to them... No I could not think like that, I never kill Vampires which have anything to live for, which they normally don't.

"Well, I did say your name was Demona, in front of Kol" She giggled again, God this girl could giggle for the whole is Mystic Falls. I sighed "Oh" I felt stupid, and the look on Kol's face knew that, the look in his chocolate brown eyes screamed mockery. I looked down to the ground, why had this stupid cocky vampire made me feel like I was nothing and everything at the same time, oh I know! He was a utter, utter bastard. "Coming Demona?" Hayley cooed over at me, she smiled a true friendly smile that my brother used to give me, I felt happy in that light. While Kol's face was still in that state of mockery, but I didn't give two hoots, I was at least pleased, stepping into the lair of the Original Vampires might not be so bad after all.


	2. Dinner Parties

Chapter Two: Dinner Parties

**Authors Note: Thanks for everyone who reviewed, they really made my week, also sorry about the mistake at the bottom of the first chapter, XQuietWorldX missed it out while reading it over *Gives Evils*. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy Chapter Two: Dinner Parties! **

We talked all the way there. Hayley was a kind soul, she was a Witch, Elijah's to be exact, and she was all for them, to her, they were her new family. The one that hadn't been killed off by Vampires, that is what connected me and Hayley so well, though she loved them. And I hated. Kol was surprisingly silent, though he did have the old cocky comment here and there, but I just gave him daggers, that seemed to warn him off. For a little while. "Well here we are!" Hayley said giggling. She put her arms out wide as if she was showing off a new toy she just bought. The mansion was... Was ... Huge! It had a white exterior, with huge stained glass windows, somewhere of people, some just bright and beautiful colour. I gasped at it; I had never seen anything... "Do you like our home?" Kol said from behind me, dragging me away from my thoughts, WHY? "Hmph, I've seen worse" I lied, crossing my arms in a huffing position. I didn't want him to know that I liked anything about this place, it would be weakness. Hayley had already gone inside. It was just me and Kol, staring at this. Wonderful place, I felt like Cinderella and this was my ball. "Come on Demona, everyone is _dying_ to meet you, tehe" Hayley's voice was like a bell, sweet but loud, just loud enough to get anyone's attention. "I'm comin'" I yelled, taking one last look at the lovely white building, wondering about what wonders where inside.

I was _not _expecting this! As soon as I walked in, a young man came over and took the worn down jacket that was in my hand, the hall was grand and sparkling gold, everything was polished, there was servants and maids everywhere, carrying trays and pots, even the empty blood bags, obviously compelled. "Ah!" I spun round, hoping the voice was from some random servant that had dropped something. It wasn't, my luck wasn't that great. It was Niklaus, the Original Hybrid, a shiver went down my spine, He actually scared the hell out of me, not that I would let anyone see that, I was fearless to everyone else, but to me, I was a scared little girl in a huge world full of monsters. "I see you have brought back Vampire Slayer for us Hayley? Why did you do that" He asked Hayley in a cooing voice, touching her shoulder lightly. Slayer mode kicked in, and I stormed in front of her. "Don't touch her Klaus, or I swear to-" I spat just before Hayley stepped in. She giggled, "Nik is only playing with you Demona, seriously, he _wouldn't _hurt me" She giggled, and my face went sour. She didn't know how dangerous he was. And _Nik_? Who called him Nik, except from Rebekah? "Now" Niklaus started again, British accent on full show. "Don't you need to get dressed up? We don't normally we have guests, and we want to welcome you into our home" Welcome you into our home, my arse! I wasn't getting dressed up for nobody! "Kol, why don't you escort Miss. Blackenburry upstairs" He said, as Kol stepped out of the shadows in a black tuxedo. Well... Maybe I could dress up? Two questions popped up in my head. One; why was I acting like this, and why was I letting my guard down. Two; Why in God's name was Kol so attractive in a tux?

I followed him up the grand staircase, begging in my mind that Hayley would take over from Kol's job soon, but she didn't, we saw her giggling with Elijah on the verandah, her in a blue silk dress and him in a jet black tux, like Kol's. Arms intertwined. I smiled, they looked... smitten with each other, well I would learn more over dinner. We finally got to yet another grand room, with a proper Victorian dresser and three beautiful dresses spread over the old, four poster bed. I turned to face Kol, who still had that permanent smirk spread across his youthful face. "Are these for m-me?" I asked, letting my weak side take over. He walked right past me, ignoring my last comment completely. "I think the pink would look good on you" He said, holding up a pink, girly dress up to my chest, he was obviously being sarcastic. "Ha, Ha. Ha" I said sarcastically, shoving the pink dress onto him. "I think pink in more your style!" I laughed a deep throaty laugh. I hadn't laughed like this in years... "Anyway" I said quickly, shoving Kol outside the room. "Leave me to dress, don't think I won't stake you if you come in!" I shut the door, breathing out. This was going to be a long night.

I picked up the bright green dress, I smiled. The Originals were evil, yes, but I think they also knew how to have fun. Somehow my senses were telling me they were going to have some so called... Entertainment.

Strolling down the grand, golden staircase I rested my left hand on the banister, feeling the smooth mahogany wood below me. I drifted away from my daydreaming to look at who was taking me to dinner. Everyone was there; Niklaus, Kol and Elijah were on my left. Kol was nearest to me. Caroline, Finn and Hayley looking smug with me on my right, I had placed hidden stakes in my right and left arms, just in case. Two blonde haired girls were also standing there, in slim fitting outfits, they looked like they had been dragged right off the street, and they most likely had. One of the girls, the one with a red skirt went up to around her arse, had two bloody puncher marks on the side of her neck, her pale skin stained with her own deep red blood. She was obviously compelled. Niklaus walked up to me, looking more dapper and British as he got closer, they all made me feel underdressed. "Sorry about the girls" He said with surprising compassion. He looked at me like he was truly sorry, wow; I never knew that anyone, even an Original Vampire could look that sorry for anyone. I hoped that the sorry look wasn't actually of pity. "We just love to have little _snacks_" He hissed, and a giggle could be heard from behind me, Hayley. I spun round, my curled hair flying around me, I smiled at the sight, and Hayley's giggle was infectious. I looked around me; Kol had walked up the one of the girls, fangs out, ready to sink his teeth into her blood stained neck. I stood upright, like someone was pulling a string from the top of my head. "If you bite her Mikaelson, I will stake you, even if it won't kill you" I said with my usual attitude and heartless voice, I had adapted it over the years. My voice was happy, I suppose, when I was younger, but it was gone cold and emotionless, just like my yearning heart. "You know I will" I smiled weakly. Knowing the fate of these young girls was too much, they were only just older than me. They were to be killed by. I shivered at the thought. Monsters.

"Oh Demona" Kol said with that mocking, cocky voice of his, a grin spread all across his face. He started walking towards me, the heels of his shoes smacking against the marble black and white floor. "Do you really think you are stronger than me? How old are you? 19? 20 even? I am over a thousand years old, don't think you can actually beat me" He smiled again, thinking he had me cornered, well this Original Vampire had another thing coming, and it wasn't his starter! Niklaus suddenly stood in front of us, blocking my path to the cocky git!

"Kol, you shouldn't be so..." He paused, trying to find the right word to say. "Disrespectful towards dear Demona, she is a guest, not a toy" He grinned at me. Ha! Not a toy my gran's frilly knickers! I was always going to be some sort of toy to them, well I wasn't going to let myself me, I never will be a toy for anyone. Hayley walked up to be and gave me a tight warm hugging embrace. "You look amazing Dee!" She said twirling me round with her arm. Dee, I hated and loved that nickname at the same time. David used to call me that... "Demona, please" I said, my eyes pleading with her. I tried not to sound cruel but it wasn't working. I sighed. I felt so emotionless, as per usual. "Kol" Hayley said in her sweet little voice of hers, honestly that voice was really sugar coated! "Why don't you take Demona through to the dining area, and you could also take the... Snacks" She linked arms Elijah, looking at him with the upmost tenderness. I wish someone could look at me like that, but somehow, I don't think that will happen anytime soon. Kol handed out his arm to me, not to link, but to put my hand on top of his,, like in the olden days let's say... 1800's. I put my arm on his, it was rock solid with muscle as I skimmed my hand over his arm as I placed it there, over his wrist and onto his hand. He suddenly grasped my fingers in between his thumb and index finger, caressing the fingers in his grasp tenderly. He leaned in to me. "Relax Darling" He whispered in my ear, making me shiver. "I am, don't worry" I whispered back. Trying to sound strong.

We sat down at the table, all of the Mikaelson Family was there of course, Hayley, Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol, all of the Originals. The two blondes were still there, Kol was eyeing them up from time to time, they would be dead by the morning if they were lucky, poor girls. "How long have you been in Mystic Falls then?" I said, aimed towards all the Originals. "Oh Demona. Please don't act like you don't know anything about us" Kol said cockily, looking right at me with those chocolate brown eyes of his. "You know exactly how long we have been here, you know exactly what we have been up to, who we have killed, who we haven't" His voice trailed off. "Ok, ok, I know everything but. Why did you invite me here anyway?" I said, fully facing Kol now. Somehow I knew he would know the most about me. "That is a surprise" He said, tapping his nose with his index finger, I leaned in to him, so we were shoulder to shoulder. "What do you know about me, Kol?" I whispered curiously, he knew more about me than he was letting on. "Everything" He whispered back, Hayley looked at me funny so I knew I must of looked more shocked than I felt. "Your hopes, dreams, your ambitions, everything" He said in that cocky little voice of his, looking pleased with himself. "Demona?" Hayley asked from across the table, her head was cocked to the side, a puzzled little look on her face. "Mmm?" I said, Kol's words still echoing inside of my head. "You looked at spaced out" She giggled, Elijah smiled at her. I rolled my eyes, get me a fucking bucket!

I had to get out of here; Kol did not know anything about me. He couldn't, I had kept myself well hidden for the past 5 years. I stood up, and brushed the imaginary crumbs off of the beautiful green dress that they had given me. "Anyway, I need to go, it is getting late" I said walking away from the table, they could kill me at any moment, I couldn't believe I actually came here after all they had done to the people of this town. "Why, is it past your bedtime Demona?" Kol said holding his glass of wine and sipping it gently. "Shut up Kol! You don't know anything. Look at you thinking you are the pride and glory of this Earth; well guess what you're not! Your nothing" I spat, by the look on his face he was angry, very, very fucking angry. He turned to me, suddenly smiling. "Pardon, my dear little Demona" I gave him daggers "Fuck off"

By the time I had uttered the "Off" he was already next to me, grasping my neck gently with his hand. I wasn't scared, I never would be. "What are you going to do Kol? Hurt me" I gasped as he held me tighter. Hayley are the rest of them were walking out. What! They were going to leave me with this psycho vampire! "See you later Demona" Hayley said waving sadly. "Well now it seems that we are all alone Demona" I gulped, my throat pressing against his hand every time I breathed. He grinned, chuckling slightly.

"What should I do to you now, hm?"


End file.
